whoopwhooplandfandomcom-20200214-history
Australian Special Operations Command
'Australian Special Operations Command' As one of the Australian Unified Joint Operations Commands, Australian Special Operations Command (AUSOCOMD) is the overall HQ Command for special operations in the ADF. This is a full four star command, equal in status to each of the branch commands (Army/RAAF/RAN) and oversees command of all special operations assets and operations within the ADF 'Component Special Operations Commands' Each of the service branches has a three star command under the overall joint command. These three star HQ's include the Australian Strategic Support Branch, which is a joint Australian Secret Intelligence Service and Australian Defence Intelligence Agency strategic level intelligence command. Army *Army Special Forces Command **Special Air Service Regiment ***1st Special Reconaissance Squadron **4th Commando Brigade ***2nd Commando Regiment **xxx Special Operations Aviation Brigade ***4th Aviation Regiment (Special Operations) ***2nd Commando Helicopter Squadron ***4th Independant Army Aviation Flight ***5th Independant Army Aviation Flight RAN *Naval Special Warfare Command **1st Naval Special Warfare Group **5th Commando Brigade (Marine Commando) ***1st Special Boat Squadron ***1st Commando Regiment ***1st Commando Helicopter Squadron RAAF *RAAF Special Operations Command **RAAF Special Duties Flight **1st RAAF Special Operations Group ***1st Special Tactics Wing ***1st Special Operations Wing ***2nd Special Operations Wing ***3rd Special Operations Wing ***4th Squadron (Cdo), RAAF Regiment ASIS/ADIA *Australian Strategic Support Branch Command There is a further three star command within AUSOCOMD, being the Special Operations Training Command (SOTC). The training command is the parent HQ command for all of the various training elelements for specail operations and special warfare. 'Tier Zero Special Operations Forces' The special operations forces that are categorised as Tier Zero are the elite of the elite and are the most exlusive and secret forces of the ADF. With the exception of the RAAF's Special Duties Flight, there are no adminstrated units in the Tier Zero category, only the single operational force known as Special Operations Task Group - Alpha. Tier Zero training takes place primarily at the Swan Island Training Area which is also home to the ready unit of SOTG-A. SOTG-A draws its Tier Zero operators from the top operators in the Tier One units. These Tier One feeder units are: *4 Special Air Squadron, the Special Air Service Regiment *D Special Boat Troop, 1st Special Boat Squadron, 5th Commando Brigade (Marine Commando) *D Special Reconaissance Troop, 1st Special Reconaissance Squadron, the Special Air Service Regiment *4th Special Tactics Squadron, Air Force Special Operations Command 'Tier One Special Operations Forces' *the Special Air Service Regiment **1st Special Boat Squadron **1st Special Reconaissance Squadron *4th Special Tactics Squadron, RAAF *4th Special Warfare Squadron, RAN *4th Squadron, Special Operations Engineering Regiment *4th Independant Army Aviation Flight 'Tier Two Special Operations Forces' *Australian Commando Force **4th Commando Brigade **5th Commando Brigade (Marine Commando) **Commando Helicopter Group *Special Operations Engineering Regiment *1st Special Tactics Wing, RAAF *4th Squadron (Cdo), the RAAF Regiment *5th Independant Army Aviation Flight 'Tier Three Special Operations Forces' *Special Operations Logisitics Regiment *Special Forces Training Group *1st Special Operations Group, RAAF *1st Special Warfare Group, RAN *xx Special Operations Aviation Brigade x Category:Australian Unified Joint Operations Commands